Core Unit C: Molecular Analysis Core A. Overview of Research Core Unit The Molecular Analysis Core will provide critical support to all three Component Projects (CPs). It will allow the CPs to (1) carry out sequence-based screening (TILLing) to find mutants in particular genes using reverse genetics; (2) analyze gene expression by wholemount in situ hybridization; and (3) genotype adult mutant carriers and individual mutant embryos The facility, located in the Radiobiology building immediately adjacent to the centralized zebrafish facility, (see Figure 1, above) will house PCR machines, gel apparatuses, and an in situ hybridization machine. It will have access to the University's Robotics and Gene Expression Core Facility, located in an adjacent building, the Eccles Institute of Human Genetics (1 minute walk). The facility director, Brent Bisgrove, Ph.D, has extensive experience in zebrafish developmental genetics and analysis of gene expression. A full-time postdoctoral fellow working in years 1-3 will optimize procedures for TILLing and supervise the TILLing project. A full-time laboratory technician will process samples for the mutation-screening and genotyping objectives and will maintain the in situ hybridization machine.